


Life Lessons From Football

by mariothellama



Series: Robert, Łukasz & Kuba [9]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alpha Kuba, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Łukasz, Explaining Things To Children, Family, Fluff with some serious observations, Growing Up, Happy Ending, M/M, Omega Robert, Siblings, mated threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 01:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13603092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/pseuds/mariothellama
Summary: Łucja is devoted to her little brother, but that still poses some challenges for Robert, Łukasz and Kuba in bringing up their family.





	Life Lessons From Football

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eafay70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/gifts).



> Dear eafay70
> 
> I thought that you might be in need of some cheering up today, so I had this idea and wrote it very quickly for you. This was written at speed so I apologise if it is a bit rough round the edges. Where the inspiration came from should be obvious nearer the end!

Robert, Łukasz and Kuba had worried about Łucja’s devotion to her new baby brother wearing thin once the reality of having a tiny, demanding, noisy infant at home sank in, but far from it. Of course it helped that there were three daddies and three pairs of hands around the place, so there was always someone free to pay attention to her. And it helped too that the worst of the sleepless nights were behind them by the time Łucja started school and had to get up early in the morning.

It probably helped as well that her daddies were understanding and let her sleep in a little if Aleksander had had a particularly disturbed night. When Aleksander was teething, they’d even started a tradition of them all having a special breakfast together the morning after the nights when none of them slept properly. Tough as it was at times, those would always be happy memories of the five of them in the kitchen, four of them bleary eyed and sleep deprived, while Łukasz made them pancakes or something else suitably restorative.

And Aleksander was every bit as devoted to his big sister as he grew up. His first word wasn’t ‘daddy’, but sounded suspiciously like he was trying to say ‘Łucja’.

Aleksander didn’t so much learn to walk, as to play football with his sister. At first this was by crawling around and trying to chase the child-friendly foam ball Kuba had bought for him, even if he did stop to chew on it every so often. And later by playing in the garden with Łucja, their daddies watching them carefully from the patio. At the beginning he did a lot of falling on his bottom, but he always gurgled happily as Łucja helped him up, and soon he was able to stay on his feet remarkably well and even kick the ball in the right direction from time to time. Whatever his big sister did, Aleksander wanted to do it too, even copying her ballet exercises.

But there were potential risks to Łucja’s fierce love for her brother. When he was about two, Łukasz was away on business and Kuba took the two children to the park to let Robert get some work of his own done.

Robert looked up in shock as they came back just an hour later. Aleksander was dirty and had obviously been crying, while Łucja looked upset as well.

Kuba handed Aleksander to Robert, bending down to speak to Łucja. ‘Go to your room and wait for us. You can play with your toys if you want as it’s not a punishment. Daddy and I will come and speak to you later, I promise.’

If a door slammed as Łucja went upstairs, they decided to ignore it for now.

‘What on earth happened?’ asked Robert, while cleaning Aleksander’s hands and face and getting him something to drink.

Kuba sighed, sitting down dramatically at the kitchen table and holding his head in his hands. ‘It all happened so quickly. They were right in front of me, playing together happily, politely waiting their turn for the swings, when a bigger boy pushed Aleksander over, trying to get on the swings first. And it wasn’t an accident.’

‘What!’ exclaimed Robert, inspecting their precious son for signs of damage.

‘No, Aleksander is fine. He just got a shock. The problem is the other boy.’

‘Kuba!’ Robert exclaimed, ‘You didn’t, not a child!’

‘Of course not, even though I was really angry myself. It was Łucja. She was faster than I would have been in any case.’

Robert sank down on one of their kitchen chairs as well, worried about what Kuba was going to tell him. ‘She didn’t hit him, did she?’

‘No. She knocked him down, sat on him and waited for me to come and sort things out.’

Despite the gravity of the situation, Robert couldn’t help bursting out laughing.

‘I know, that’s partly why I sent her to her room. Despite how shocked I was, I nearly laughed as well. And the boy was really upset and indignant that Łucja was so much stronger than he was. I think his pride was damaged more than anything at being taken down by a girl.’ Kuba couldn’t help grinning at his mate, slightly proud of his daughter, even though he really shouldn’t be. ‘We need to do something, though. We can’t let her start being aggressive towards other children, not even in a just cause.’

Robert looked at him thoughtfully. ‘Why don’t we give her some time on her own to think about things? And then, once we have Aleksander settled down for his nap, we’ll go and talk to her, listen to what she has to say, but explain to her why what she did was wrong too.’

It took about an hour to get Aleksander sorted and settled into his cot for a nap. As they knocked on Łucja’s door, Robert and Kuba were surprised to hear no sound at all coming from inside. Cautiously they opened the door.

Łucja was lying in bed, clutching her cuddly Emma, having obviously cried her little heart out.

Robert’s heart clenched as he saw her, so he sat down on the bed and held out his arms for a cuddle. Łucja looked at him with red, tear-rimmed eyes, scrambling onto his lap and wrapping her arms round his neck. ‘I’m sorry, Daddy,’ she sobbed. ‘I didn’t mean to be bad. It was just … I got such a fright. I was so scared that Aleksander had been hurt.’

Her daddy stroked her blond curls soothingly. ‘I know, sweetheart. And you won’t be punished for what you did. But Daddy Kuba and I need to have a serious talk with you. It’s good that you look out for your little brother and protect him, your daddies are very grateful to you for that. We know that Aleksander is always safe with you. But do you know what you did wrong?’

Łucja shook her head.

‘You lost your temper. You lost control. And that is how people get hurt. Would you have liked it if the other boy had been hurt, even though he did a bad thing to Aleksander?’

Łucja shook her head again, looking remorseful.

‘And you are big and strong thanks to how hard you work at football training and ballet practice. That means that you need to be careful around people who are littler or weaker than you.’

Kuba picked up the Emma plushy that was lying on the bed. ‘Shall Emma and I tell you a story about Daddy Łukasz?’

Łucja nodded.

‘Well, you know that Daddy Łukasz was a defender. He was big and strong, tough and determined, and gave everything for his team. Nobody liked playing against him. ‘

‘Oh yes,’ said Robert, ‘I never liked playing against him. He was hard to get past.’

‘But there was one thing that everybody knew about Daddy Łukasz. He was always fair. He was a gentleman. He never tried to hurt other players. And he never lost his temper. Well, OK he might have shouted at the referee a few times when he thought that the referee was being silly. But he never took his bad mood out on other players. And you know, that made him a better player for the team, for he never got sent off. He didn’t even get many yellow cards. And that meant that he was always there for his team, where they needed him, on the pitch.’

Łucja looked serious now. ‘Thank you, Daddy. I understand. I need to be more like Daddy Łukasz was. It was OK to protect Aleksander. But I shouldn’t have lost my temper with the other boy. I would have felt terrible if I’d hurt him.’

Robert hugged her tight. ‘Exactly. Now do you want to go and wash your face? And since you’ve been crying, Daddy and I will change your bed linens for you. I think that one of your Emma duvet and pillow sets might even be clean and waiting for you. And then we’ll make dinner.’

‘Thank you, Daddies.’ Emma skipped off happily to wash her face.

Robert and Kuba changed the bed, tucking cuddly Emma in for a nap of her own.

‘It’s lucky she never asked if one of us had been sent off,’ Kuba remarked.

‘Well, it wasn’t all my fault. That Hamburg player admitted afterwards that he’d been acting just to make sure that it was a red and not a yellow.’

‘And then one of the other Hamburg players attacked you and Kehli pushed him over,’ Kuba giggled.

Robert laughed as well. ‘Hmm, yes. Maybe we’re not always the best examples from our playing days!’

‘Are you thinking what I’m thinking, by the way?’

‘Yes, we won’t know for years, but I wouldn’t be surprised if Łucja turns out an Alpha … ’

‘ … and little Aleksander is an Omega,’ finished Kuba.

‘How do you think Łukasz is going to react?’ Robert asked.

‘He’ll probably roll his eyes and say that the last thing this household needs is more Alpha/Omega dramatics. But in reality he won’t care, as long as they’re happy.’

‘And it really doesn’t matter. We’ll bring them up to be strong, happy, confident and loving. We'll love them and support them regardless of whether they're Alphas, Betas or Omegas. Their second gender shouldn’t define who they are as human beings, just like we've never let their primary gender define who they are either,’ Robert agreed.

Kuba smiled. ‘Do you remember how shocked one of the parents at Łucja’s last birthday party was at her playing football in a tutu?’

‘And Łukasz reassured her that it was OK, that it was an old tutu used for dressing up. He thought that’s what the woman must be worrying about because otherwise he couldn’t see what the problem was.’

They both burst out laughing.

‘Come on, let’s go and make dinner. And afterwards we can Skype Łukasz. Although maybe we should keep today’s drama quiet until he is home?’ suggested Robert.

But of course it didn’t work like that as Łucja was determined to tell Daddy Łukasz the story Emma had told her about him, even if Łukasz did look extremely confused as to how this had become a topic of conversation in the first place!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that I haven't cursed poor Łukasz now and he'll get sent off on Saturday! I can barely remember him ever being booked so I looked up his statistics. In his entire career to date - Hertha, Poland & BVB - he's only ever been given 18 yellow cards.
> 
> Interestingly enough, he and Robert have played almost exactly the same number of career minutes so far (Łukasz is older but has been out injured several times) and Robert has been booked quite a few times more, including a sending off for BVB and a three match ban that Jürgen Klopp wasn't exactly happy about. It was indeed a foul, but the Hamburg player openly admitted that he'd made it look as bad a possible so Robert would get sent off.
> 
> This fic was inspired by the Leverkusen-Werder Bremen Pokal game, when the only time that the referee decided it was worth using the video replay was to rewatch a bunch of Leverkusen players stop playing football and decide to shove, push and hit Werder players instead. Of course Manni wasn't one of them, he came jogging over a couple of minutes later with an exasperated 'what on earth are the children doing?' look on his face.


End file.
